<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why would you want to be my mate by sin_show_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991808">Why would you want to be my mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_show_00/pseuds/sin_show_00'>sin_show_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomally OneShot's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_show_00/pseuds/sin_show_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomally OneShot's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why would you want to be my mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> They made it throw the maze but then Chuck died. They made it through the The Scorch Trials and then Teresa gave them up and W.I.C.K.E.D got Minho, Aris, and Sonya. They made it throw the Last city and found out the Galley was alive Thomas got Newt the cure because he got to Teresa and she gave it to him but they still lost Teresa.</p><p>When Thomas saw Gally was alive his heart stopped and everything hit him. Lust, love, anger, lost and most importantly sadness. Sadness because he wasn't with Thomas. Sadness because he wasn't with Galley and Gally wasn't with them wasn't with Thomas.</p><p>When they got to the Safe Haven Thomas and Gally fell right back into the way they were in the maze. Thomas became Keeper of the Med Jacks and Gally is still the Keeper of the builders.</p><p>"Ow" Thomas groans rolling around in his bed. Heat is filling his body and his skin feels like needles poking him every time he moves. He is horney and can only think of Gally and his hand on his body.</p><p>He can get Gally out of his head no matter how much he has tried. He remembers one time when they were fighting and Gally pinned him to the ground. It makes his skin crawl. Thomas groans as his mind goes to think things he doesn't want to think.</p><p>Gally hands on his body. Gallys breath on his neck. Thomas whines and looks over to his side. He can't move and he doesn't want to. All he can do is just lay in bed whining and whimpering and moaning at everything that is touching his body.</p><p>"Awww shit" a voice slurred outside. Thomas looks at the door and whines. "Tommy i ne-*hic*-ed you" Newt slurs outside of Thomas hut.</p><p>Everyone is at a party and he is here. In pain and in a heat. His body wanted to stay but his mide got him up. He walks out of the hut and sees a drunk Newt on the ground with someone's special brew.</p><p>Newt giggles and looks up at him. "Hii yeaha Tommy boy" Newt slurs smiling at the other omga who rolls his eyes. "What did we say about drinking?" Thomas asked the red faced British boy on the ground who was drunk off his ass.</p><p>"I didn't drink that much'' Newt says looking at the glass in his hand and then drinks the rest. Thomas groans and grabs the glass and throws it from Newt. Newt looks at him and scoffs "what the bloody hell Tommy, why did you do that? '' Newt asks him.</p><p>Thomas rolls his eyes and pikes Newt up and he wraps his arm around Newt shoulder and holds him up. Newt takes a deep breath and smells Thomas's neck. "You're in a heat arnit you," Newt asks him. Thomas nods and tries to hold back the moan because of the face in his neck.</p><p>"Y-yeah" Thomas says as they start to walk back to Newt hut. Thomas is a little mad at Minho for leaving his mate alone to drink alone. Not to say anything but it's not safe to be drunk like this when you are a omga.</p><p>"You smell good Tommy. You smell like what is it..... Umm you know what you smell like Cookies Fresh Out the Oven.... And I love it Thomas" Newt says as they walk through the people who are drinking, dancing and making out with each other.</p><p>The alpha's which there are a lot here. The way the things go is there are a lot of alfa's. Some beta's and like a handful of omga's. Thomas growls at any alfa who looks at them with that look in their eyes.</p><p>Newts falls and Thomas grabs him. Newt puts his face in Thomas' neck and smells it again. Thomas lets out a little moan as the heat fills him and he finds himself letting off.... Other smells. </p><p>That got a lot of Alfas to smell the air and look at them. Thomas keeps dragging Newt to his hut.</p><p>"You know..." Newt starts as Thomas opens his best friends and Minho door to their little hut. He drags Newt to his bed.</p><p>"Yeah," Thomas asks, laying the blonde down. Newt looks up at him. "You need to not be out when you are in this and when you are smelling like that Tommy it makes even me want you" Newt says running his hand through Thomas' hair and Thomas smiles at him.</p><p>"I will be fine," Thomas says then kisses Newt's hand. "You need to sleep and I will talk to you about your drinking tomorrow Newtie" Thomas says and then lets go of Newt.</p><p>Newt nods and then lays down and goes to sleep. Thomas smiles and then makes himself walk out of the hut. He wants to lay down and his body hurts.</p><p>Knowing all he has to do is let an Alfa take him and mark him making him his mate but he can't do that. He is scared. He wants to be loved. Thomas wants <em>him </em>to love him but looking back on what they have done to one another. What they have been thrown at.</p><p>Thomas walks through the people because it is the only way to throw the party. I mean if you want to walk an hour be my guest but Thomas just wants to get home. He wants to sleep and tomorrow his heart will be gone and because of that he is in the worst state right now.</p><p>Thomas is trying to hold a moan back whenever someone runs into him. He feels eyes on him but what he doesn't know is that a special someone has kept an eye one him so soon as he smelled him.</p><p>When he saw the drunk Newt and Thomas those green eyes never left Thomas as they came in. Thomas knew there were eyes on him but he felt one pair that were really looking at him.</p><p>Thomas was just about to leave until he felt his arms around him and pulled him into the guy's chest. The guy smells Thomas' neck and then licks it.</p><p>Thomas moans a little and tries to push the guy off. "Stop" he growls slowly trying to push the guy off but the guy starts to nipple on Thomas neck.</p><p>"No" Thomas growls louder trying to push the guy off of him but he is weak. The weakest he is. Then his hands run down Thomas' sides.</p><p>'Shit' Thomas thinks as he lets out a moan without him wanting to. He whines and grains a little. "No stop getting off me. No no stop" Thomas says trying to push him off. He can't stop it.</p><p>"Get the fuck off him" a voice growls punching the guy off him. The guy is on the ground and Thomas falls to and starts to cry. Gally stands above him and growls a low and dangerous making Thomas shakes but him knowing Gally is there is making it better.</p><p>"Oh come one Gally you can't tell me that you don't smell the way that the little omega smells. He was asking for it, Gally" the Alfa said to Gally. No no no no not Gally he can't be here. Why is he here? Thomas panics sets in.</p><p>Gally would have his way with him like Ben did in the maze. No he can't have that happen to him again. He can't go through that again, it will kill him this time. If it wasn't for Newt Thomas would have never made it out of the Maze. he would have just let the Giver kill him.</p><p>Gally lets a low growl again, sounding more scary, making Thomas shake more. The alfa looks at him with big eyes. The alfa gets up and walks away from them. Gully stays there looking at the Alpha which is walking away from him.</p><p>He didn't turn around until he stopped being angry. He doesn't want to hurt Thomas when he is like this. He turns around and sees Thomas. His face softens as he walks over to him.</p><p>Gally picks up the shaking and crying boy in his arms. He has seen Thomaslike this before. Then Ben died and Thomas was Thomas again. He hated seeing him like that.</p><p>Thomas Runs into Gallys chest feeling safe for some reason, maybe it was because he is an alfa and he is an omega and they need that love and that feeling of want and that touch.</p><p>Gallys hands on Thomas' skin are making it have goosebumps. "You should never I mean <em>NEVER </em>come out here when you are on your hate <em>ever </em>anagin. You hear me" Gally growls to Thomas making him shiver.</p><p>He looks at Gally. His voice nor face is soft any more. "What are you my alfa'' Thomas snaps at him. Gally gives him a growl not like the one that he gave the alfa but not a playful one. "I will make you mine if you dont fucking listen to me <em>greenie</em>" Gally says slowly.</p><p>Thomas shakes that that thought and his body heats up even more. He moans softly at the little touches that he is getting from Gally. When they get to Thomas hut Gally put him on the bed and he goes soft again.</p><p>"Why were you out? '' he asked Thomas, sitting on the chair across the room. Thomas groans and lays on his stomach. "Newt was drunk off his ass and i need to take him back because Minho is partying like no tomorrow and i didnt want him to get raped." Thomas says to Gally then closes his eyes.</p><p>He didn't hear the door closed. He didn't hear anything. He just hears Gallys heartbeat and breathing. "You can leave if you want to," Thomas mumbles, not really wanting him to leave. He wants him to stay. He feels more safe when Gally is around.</p><p>"I don't want to leave you alone in the heat. Ok'' Gally says trying not to sound more protective than he should be then he has to be. That didn't make Thomas smile in his pellow what made him smile is the way he said it. He said in a voice like he was trying to sound like he didn't care but it was soft and sweet.</p><p>He falls asleep smiling and feeling safe around that blonde. Thomas tries not to think about some blonde in the chair keeping him safe.</p><p>---------</p><p>Thomas smiles as he walks over to Newt and sits next to him. Newt head is on the table. Minho is next to him with his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey Newtie how are ya?" Thomas yells in his ear making Newt grain and pushes Thomas away. "Please shut the bloody hell up Thomas" Newt says as Thomas giggles and Minho lights.</p><p>Newt whines and puts his hands on his ears. "Shut up my head hurts" Newt growls out and Thomas smiles. "So what did we learn about drinking Newt" Thomas asks him then starts to eat.</p><p>"Not to" Newt grumbles then looks over at Thomas who gally walks in. Thomas feels his face heat up and his heart fuller as their eyes meet.</p><p>Newt looks where Thomas is and smiles. "Looky here. The keeper of the Mad Jacks is staring at the Keeper of the Builders." Newt puts his head on Thomas' shoulder.</p><p>"Oh shut up Newt there is nothing I feel for him but hate" Thomas mumbles looking away from Gallys green eyes and into Newts brown ones. Newt smiles and gose to say something but Thomas hits his spoon on his cup making a loud clunk sound.</p><p>Newt covers his ears and takes his head off his shoulder. "I gotta go baby. I love ya, '' Minho says before running off to the runners. They run the woods for barrys and animals. They shoot down the big ones and then they take the kids back to the camp and put them in the fram.</p><p>Minho is still the Keeper of the Runners. Newt yells "I love you too" and then looks at Thomas who is gagging. Newt lights and pushes Newt's face away from him. "Shut the fuck up" he says and then Thomas giggles alone with him.</p><p>Thomas looks over to Gally and sees him looking at him. Thomas looks at Newt. "Why is he looking at me like that?" Tomas asked him. Newt looks at Gally then at Thomas.</p><p>"He is looking for a mate. And I think he has found one, '' Newt says to him. Thomas looks at Newt. "who" Thomas asks, feeling a little bit angry at that.</p><p>Newt laughs and gets up leaving Thomas at the table looking at his best friend. "Who" he yells again but Newt doesn't come back.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Thomas is sitting in the room fixing someone's arm up. He is the head of the med jacks and he is proud of it. He has learned so much about the human body.</p><p>He finds it cool and weird at the same time. "Ok now don't do anything too much. Don't overdo yourself and come back next week so i can change your wrap and check up on your arm ok" Thomas says as he walks out with Timmy.</p><p>He nods and then walks out. Thomas sees all the omge med jacks around Gally who is here because he got into a fight by the looks of it.</p><p>Thomas growls and walks over to Gally. He hates that people do this Gally. Gally is his. Thomas shakes his head. No Gally is not his what the fuck was he thinking.</p><p>"Guys, I got this one," Thomas says, grabbing Gally by the arm and pulling him away from the people. The people groan and walk away to the other people who need help. Gally smirks as they walk back to the room.</p><p>"You got this on huh" Gally asks as he is sitting on the chair thing. Thomas flips him off and then looks at Gally. "So why are you here Gally?" Thomas asked him, looking away from his papers.</p><p>Gally holds up his hands. "Hit my hands on the wall too hard" he lies to Thomas who knows he is lying but he doesn't say anything. Thomas shakes his head and gets up walking over to Gally.</p><p>"Who am I going to see here Gally?" Thomas asks, starting to clean Gallys knuckles. Gally looks at Thomas and then looks at the ground.</p><p>"I bet the crap out of that guy who handed his hands on you last night. I wish I could beat the ass holes." Gally growls his face hardness up with anger. Thomas looks at him.</p><p>"But Minho pulled me off and made me come and see you because you 'calmed me down' or whatever" Gally says putting air quotes with one hand which is cute to Thomas.</p><p>"You didn need to do that." Thomas mumbles, not looking at Gallys face. He is trying so hard not to smile or go red.</p><p>"Yes I did because I am not going to let anyone touch <em>my </em>mate like that '' Gally mumbles quite but not quite to where Thomas hears him. His head shoots up and looks at Gally. "M-Mate" Thomas asks him sacred of what he will say.</p><p>Gally nods and looks up at him. Thomas shakes his head. No no no. he can't be Gallys. I mean he really would love it but gally just wants to get into his pants like he does with all of the omgas.</p><p>"No, I can't be your mate," Thomas mumbles. "I got ta-go" Thomas mumbles walking out. He ran down to the cliff like a madman.</p><p>He needs to get away. Why would Gally want to be his mate? Why would anyone want to be his mate? He is not the best person.</p><p>He comes here to get his mind off things to relax to get away to be with himself. He sits at the edge of the cliff. He watches the waves crash against the cliff.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and then lets it out. "Greenie" a voice yells from the wood. Thomas looks over his shoulder and then sees Gally.</p><p>He shakes his head and looks away. "Please no." Thomas begs him. He doesn't want this to end up like Ben and him. Gally rolls his eyes. "Why not," he asked him. Thomas looks at the water and tries to nt drake out but Gally comes closer.</p><p>"You can't be my mate" Thomas says looking back at Gally and away from the water. "Why not," Alfa asked, putting his hands on Thomas' shoulders. Heat fills Thomas' body and he lets off a smell he didn't mean to.</p><p>Thomas stands up and looks at Gally. "I am untouched and I just don't want to yet '' Thomas mumbles to him. Gally raises his eyebrows then smiles pulling Thomas to him.</p><p>"It's ok Tommy" he ran his hand through Thomas' hair "I will wait for you". Thomas kisses him. Then Gally takes his breath away. Their lips fit together like they were made for one another.</p><p>Gally pulls Thomas closer to him. Thomas' body heats up and his face goes red. Galley's hand goes on his skin. Thomas moans and then pulls away and pushes him away. Thomas runs away from that.</p><p>------------</p><p>Thomas chugs the beer in his hand. Newt is sitting next to him watching his best friend drown himself in beer. "Shit Tommy," Newt says, poking his shoulder then smiles.</p><p>"You never drink like this what's up Thomas" He asks him Thomas shakes his head then hands Newt the drink.</p><p>"We are going to party tonight Newtie" Thomas says then grabs the drink and chugs it.</p><p>Thomas and Newt did party with the rest. Their Alfa's nowhere to be seen they get drunk off their ass. Yes when you're an omega you gotta watch your drinking but right now Thomas doesn't care. They are just drinking their asses off.</p><p>"I win" Thomas slur's jumping off the keg stand throwing his hands in the air giggling. Thomas wraps his arm around Newt's shoulder and leans into him. They giggle and smile at one and other.</p><p>Keep in mind that when you are an omega you have the ass, the thighs and the body even if you are a male. So the drunk omega's that don't know what scents they are giving off and they are making the alfa's look at the two omga's in aw.</p><p>"Newt" and "Thomas" were called at the same time by different people. Newt and Thomas know who those voices are. Newt smiles and looks at Minho and Thomas blushes and looks away from Gally. The two Alfa's look mad as hell.</p><p>"Hiiiii baby" Newt slur to Minho who grabs him and pulls him into his arms. He growls at the other Alfa's to back off. They look away from the people.</p><p>"You get Thomas good luck" Minho growls out pulling Newt with him and walks away with Thomas and Newt holding out their hands wanting to hold their hands wanting to hold each other.</p><p>Thomas huffs and looks up at Gally. "You should really know when I don't need help" Thomas says slurred and Gally tries not to smile at the brown haired boy sitting on the ground trying to sound and look stuff.</p><p>Gally grabs Thomas off of the ground and holds him to his chest and starts to walk away. "Yeah making sure my mate isn't getting raped is so bad of me" Gally says in a teasing voice making Thomas smile a little then wrapping his arms around Gallys neck putting his face in his neck and breaths in his mates sent.</p><p>His body feels fuzzy and his heart speeds up as Gally snet fills him up and makes him feel good. Gally tries not to freeze and keep walking. "You're a very very bad man" Thomas mumbles his lips brushing Gally's skin and that's driving Gally crazy. The scent that Thomas is letting off. His curvy small body in Gallys hands and how drunk he is Gally can do anything that he wants. But he just stops the things that he wants to do to Thomas' body.</p><p>They get to Gallys hut and he gets land down on the bed. Thomas' arms are still around Gally's neck. He looks in his eyes and then kisses him. Gally tries not to melt into it but he did for a little. </p><p>Thomas and his lips move hungry together and Thomas is letting off that smell. Gally growls and his mouth leaves Thomas and he kisses down Thomas neck. The omega moans and whimpers at this.</p><p>Everything in Gally told him to mark and Thomas his mate. But he kisses back up to Thomas lips. He stops kissing him when Thomas tries to pull off his shirt.</p><p>"no , not like this Tommy," Gally whispers on Thomas' lips , making Thomas whimper and want him. Thomas kisses him again pulling him on top of him. Gally pushes him on the bed and he growls at Thomas.</p><p>"Not tonight not when like this Tommy" He growls at one under Gally. Thomas nods and bites his lip. Gally tries to get up but he grabs Gally's wrist and pulls him down. Gally is laying down and Thomas crawls on his chest putting his head there and Gally's arms wrap over his omega, Thomas smiles and falls asleep.</p><p>-------</p><p>Thomas wakes up with a headache. He tries to remember last night. He was drinking with Newt and he got really fucking drunk. He remembers lips on his neck and him whimpering and moaning. He sits up a little to fse and starts to panic.</p><p>He looks around his hut.... Wait, this isn't his hut and he feels an arm around him. He freezes and looks down to see a shirtless Gally. And he looks at himself and he is in Gallys shirt and he has no pants on.</p><p>His heart speeds up as he is panicking. He got drunk, he remembers lips on his neck and he is in boxers and Holly's shirt with Gally who is not only laying next to him but he is shirtless too.</p><p>"Nothing happened if that is what you are panicking about" Gally mumbles, opening his eyes to look at Thomas. Thomas wants to smile at the sleepy Gally. Gally sits up and makes himself get out of bed. He throws his arms over his head and stretches. Thomas watches him with a red face.</p><p>He didn't seem to know that Girl is fit. Not like really really fit. But he is fit. He bite his lip wanting to touch his skin and runs his hands over his chest. Thomas also see's a tattoo on Gally's arm.</p><p>It's a rose with a name in it. He can't tell what name it is. He remembers when Frypan found out how to make tattoos stay. And Gally went to go see him and he didn't tell anyone what he got or why he went.</p><p>Thomas eye's go to the scare on his chest, the one really close to his heart and below it its Chuck's and Newt's name in really pretty handwriting.</p><p>Newt, Chuck</p><p>"Why am I here" Thomas asks as Gally is getting ready. "You drank so much that anyone could take you. So Minho took Newt home and I got you. We could smell you two from the damn boots. We ran to you two and took you home. The only thing that happened was that kiss. I swear" Gally says then Thomas makes a face pointing at Gallys shirt and boxers.</p><p>"You threw up and I gave you my shirt and you didn't want to put pants on. Thenyou tried to kiss me again." Gally says holding out a pair of shorts for him to wear. Thomas puts them on.</p><p>"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid" Thomas growls putting on the shorts. He is an dumb ass. He shouldn't have trusted himself with Gally.</p><p>"Thomas" "no shut up. Don't you dare come near me. Maybe you should find yourself another mate Gally" he cuts Gally off. Those words tasted like venom in his mouth and the hurt when they came out.</p><p>But that doesn't stop him from walking out and slamming the door shut leaving an upset and hurt Gally.</p><p>------</p><p>Thomas and Gally miss one another. They miss the little looks that they get for the other. They miss the little fights they have. But they can't go near one another; they both are the same amount of stubborn as the other one. They don't want to back down. Thomas has tried to but he stops himself. His body wants Gally so does his heart but his mind is like no.</p><p>He asks himself why he feels bad. Why does he want Gally to know that he is sorry? Why does he want to hug him and let him calm down?</p><p>And then it hits him. He loves Gally. He loves Gally and he wants Gally in his life. In his arms.Thomas set's off to find him. He found him sitting below a tree. Thomas hasn't to stop himself from smiling. Thomas walks over to Gally unable to stay away from him any more. And Gally is sitting with a cigarette in his hand and Thomas makes a face as Gally blows out the smoke.</p><p>"You're smoking again," Thomas asks him and Gally shrugs then looks away from the boy in front of him. Oh how Gally wants to grab Thomas and kiss him tell Thomas can't breathe. Pin to omega below him and take over his body. Gally wanted to know what made Thomas Thomas. What made him moan and full with pulsar and what he doesn't like.</p><p>Gally takes another puff and looks back to Thomas who is biting his lip. "I never really stopped. Well I did after the maze then we got here. I only said I did to make you feel better and felt like you did something" Gally says then blows out the smoke again. "Oh '' Thomas says looking into those green eyes. He feels his heart flutter and he looks to those eye's.</p><p>He doesn't know why but it does. "They will kill you" Thomas mummbles to Gally who cuckles then smirks. "Not be for this world will" Gally says looking around them. He is right. It's gonna be awhile before they all die.</p><p>"But it's bad for you," Thomas mumbles, looking away from his green eyes and to the ground. Gally tries not to smile at the boy's worry. "I don't care," Gally says, taking another drag. He blows the smoke in Thomas making him coffee. "I do," Thomas says above a whisper. Gally's head shoots up to Thomas.</p><p>"Then let me mark you Thomas," Gally says, getting up. "Let me mrak you up and take you as mine. Let me love you , care for you" Gally bites the inside of his lip. "I love you Tommy" Gally says and Thomas shakes his head to the alfa.</p><p>"No you are just saying that to get in my pant's" Thomas says snapping at him. Gally can't love him. Gally doesn't love anyone. He is alone wolf the top alfa. He doesn't know what love is.</p><p>"No i do. I love you. You. your my mate" Gally says his faces harding again not showing anything of what he is feeling. "You said that to every omga in the maze just so you could fuck them Gally. I can't do that Gally. I can't just move one like everyone else will" Thomas snapped at him. Thomas take a step and that made Gally grab him and kiss him.</p><p>Thomas' body heat's up as soon as the lips hit his lips move together making Thomas whimper at the feeling of alfa lips against his. Gally pulls Thomas to his body and Thomas hands wrap around his neck.</p><p>Gally nipplebs on the smaller oga's lips making him moan and pull on Gally's hair making the alfa groan. His tongue make's his why in to Thomas hot wet mouth. Thomas tastes something sweet and Gally tastes of cigarettes and beer and Thomas always hates the taste but taking it in Gally's mouth is hot and he loves the taste.</p><p>Thomas pulls him closer to his body and their scents fill the air making it hard to think or bearthe.. He is filled with needs and wants. He wants this, he wants Thomas. Thomas' sweet man leave's his plump lips as Gally's hand goes under his shirt. This is when his omega submissive starts to come into play. His omega is submitting to the alfa he feels it happening.</p><p>Thomas pulls away and pant angst Gally's lips. "I... I.... I cant Gally" Thomas mumbles as the sent's full him. This is to much. His body is wanting the mark. He wants to open himself up to this alfa. "Come on Thomas" Gally's hand go throw Thomas hair. He isn't holding him against his will.</p><p>He is just running his fingers through Thomas' hair. Thomas whimpers at this feeling of Gally's hand on his skin. He bites his lip as he looks into those green eyes. He see's lust and wants in them. He see's love in them.</p><p>Thomas grabs Gally's face and kisses him and puts all the feeling into this kiss. Holding Gally there. This is what he is doing. He is calling this kiss and Gally is letting him. Gally is letting him have a hold on the kiss. Thomas pushes his tongue in the alfa mouth and as soon as that happens Thomas gets spiked up by the thighs and he wraps his legs around Gallys body.</p><p>The scent they were letting off is driving the other crazy. <em>Fuck fuck fuck</em> Thomas thinks as this is happening. This is really happening. Gally's lips move from his lip to the soft skin on his neck. His is looking for the mate's maker.</p><p>He nippels on it but dosent bite it. He wants to mark him so bad. He looks at Thomas and he nod's. He bite's down on it and it sends pleasure in both of them. Thomas moans out pulling on Gally's hair.</p><p>Gally pulls away and looks into Thomas eye's. "I love you" he says panting looking in Thomas eye's. Thomas smiles at the other male feeling happiness. "I love you Gally" Thomas whispered back smiling.</p><p>Gally knows what the omega is feeling. Gally smirks knowing that he is the reason why Thomas is hard. Why Thomas is panting like a dog. "Then mark me my little omega" Gally says deeply and Thomas feels the daman and he kisses Gally neck. He is getting his scent on his alfa. Gally smiles at the feeling then grabs Thomas by the hair pulling it and smashing them together.</p><p>"Wait Gally," Thomas says as Galley's hand goes under Thomas' shirt. Thomas moans at the feeling. He knows that the alfa need him, want him, won't stop until he has him. "Gally no, please not now" Thomas gets out with a lot of moans and whimpers.</p><p>Gally pulls away and looks into Thomas eye's. "I don't wanna go there yet but maybe we can go back to my hut or your's and maybe cuddle and kiss" Thomas says hopefully. Gally nod's and let's his omega down. They walked back to the hut and did what Thomas wanted, he wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>